PROJECT ABSTRACT/SUMMARY The International Shoulder Group (ISG) is a technical group of the International Society of Biomechanics. This group was formed to foster discussion and promote biomechanical research of the shoulder complex. The ISG was formed in 1999 and hosts meetings every two years, which are in the off-years of the conference for the International Society of Biomechanics. Meetings from the ISG alternate between North America and Europe. The stated objective of the ISG is to ?enhance shoulder research by creating a platform for discussion and the exchange of information, software, and data.? Being an international meeting, this conference fosters relationships between world-leaders in shoulder research, while simultaneously nurturing the interests and development of students and young researchers in the field. This biennial meeting brings together researchers from around the world for focused discussions. The intimate setting of the meeting allows deep conversations and in-depth assessments to ensue. However, a notable limitation of many society meetings is the narrow scope in perspective, with targeted audiences of either researchers or clinicians. As a multidisciplinary society, research has the potential to directly inform clinical practice. Therefore, it is critical that both academic and clinical stakeholders be included in the conversation. To bridge this notable gap between fields and ignite potential for truly multidisciplinary collaborations and transferrable research, the 2018 meeting will be held on the campus of Mayo Clinic in Rochester, MN, USA, from August 12-13th. The overarching objective of the 2018 ISG meeting is to provide a platform for the exchange of scientific ideas and advancements among researchers and clinicians with an interest and focus on the shoulder. Within this broader context, our aims for the 2018 meeting include initiatives to promote research translation to clinicians and patient groups, highlight aspects of diversity that have traditionally been underrepresented in prior meetings, and promote the value of inclusion of all groups, as we connect with individuals and groups in our communities that will ultimately benefit from the research we conduct. Specifically, the 2018 meeting seeks to achieve the following aims: (1) bring together academic researchers and clinical practitioners specifically working on the shoulder complex, (2) support diversity in all its forms, and (3) promote women in STEM. Achievement of the meeting's aims will further the missions of the NIH, and promote the exchange of ideas between academic and clinical stakeholders. Importantly, this meeting will allow us to appropriately incorporate diversity into the program and attendees, as well as promote notable women in the field. We anticipate a successful meeting that promotes development of attendees, discussion of research, and ultimately engagement with the community.